


Life's Treasure

by Thepiapen28



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Action, Adventure & Romance, Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepiapen28/pseuds/Thepiapen28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been dancing around each other since the day she returned to Shinmakoku. However, when something dark had took interest to Sakura von Defroit, things between her and Lord Conrad Weller has turned into another leaf. Now, they have to face the one who had been shadowing her or might lost things that they built together. So, are they prepare to do everything for the sake of life's treasure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

“HEEKKAA!”

 

She heard the sound of someone’S wails echoing through the castle hall as she made her way towards the kitchen. She stopped midway to make sure that she was not close to the drama that took place in the castle. She shook her head in amusement though, thinking what kind of trouble or mayhem the king created this time. It wasn’t an old news about the king tendency to get himself into trouble, purposely or not, so she wasn’t surprise to hear the wail of despair the king’s advisor, Lord von Christ, made. It was quite undignified but apparently the king actually quite able to made the advisor to do something as undignified as this. But to her, the king was quite adorable in his own way so she could understand how worry Lord von Christ about him. He had the power to make even the coldest person worry about him.

 

When she can’t hear any of the drama anymore, Sakura continued to make her way to the kitchen. She always like this part of the castle, it has the most home-y feeling among the part of the castle. And most of the soldiers also went here for a quick grab of snacks. That’s why she shouldn’t be surprise when she met Lord Weller at the stairs when she’s about to go down. Lord Conrad Weller is one of the kings’ favorite guards. No one ever said that out loud, not when it’s obvious they have such a deep bond between the two of them. Everyone just accepted that fact.

 

Another secret that the king told her, he also the king unofficial godfather, when her mother decided to name him after he met his mother.

 

She also realized that he is one of the small amounts of people that she understood quite well in the castle. They somehow able to understand each other, surprising not only people around them but themselves, after all Sakura was assigned to the castle not long after the King made his appearance into this world. She had stayed in the Human Realm, Earth, where the king originally grew up and lived. She was there to make sure that nothing harmful came towards the king as he grew up. So, it was quite surprising that they could get a long really well in the small amount of time of acquaintance.

 

If someone ever asked them what the relationship between the two of them was, she’s pretty sure that both of them would say point blankly that it was a working relation. However, if you asked that say to Yozack Gurrier, one of Lord Weller’s closest friends, he would answer that they have a soft spot on each other and if you looked very carefully it was quite obvious. “Lord Weller.” She greeted him with a smile.

 

“Von Defroit.” He nodded as a soft smile formed about his lips.

 

Another thing, Lord Weller was the only one who called her by her last name. Surprisingly, she’s also the only one who got called by her surname instead of her first name. Aside of her, he called respectively by their first name, regardless of their station.

 

“So… What he done this time?” Sakura asked. After all, if the King had done something to make Lord von Christ to wailed like that, this person would know within minutes before it happen. His lips turned into a fond smile at the mentioned of the King before chuckling. _He is most definitely know what he done this time_ , Sakura thought.

 

“His Highness decided to go back to Earth when Gunther started talking about the ball this morning.” He answered.

 

Sakura realized that Gunther had been talking about the ball every single of the day, and she bet that the King finally decided it’s time to bail. She shook her head because now they will have to wait for him to return and deal with Gunther preparation. “The poor young man. And the ball was still a few weeks away.” Sakura said fondly. Because she can understand how overbearing Gunther can be over this things. But she also can understand his worry about it because now they have to wait for the king returned, and the time table on Earth is much slower than here. Lord von Christ had been told that he needed to control his power and work his timing so he wouldn’t miss the ball. Apparently it only took a few days before the King decided to return back to Earth. And she knew if he can have it, Lord von Christ would make the King stay here until the ball.

 

“He’ll be back in time, I’m sure. But you know how Gunther can be.” Lord Weller said faithfully.

 

“I’m sure.” Since he has such a big faith on him, she knew that he was right. The King as clumsy as he was is very devoted person to his Kingdom. So he is definitely be back in time for the ball. “I’m sure. By the way Lord Weller…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you need anything from the kitchen? You look rather confuse.” Sakura asked.

 

Lord Weller smiled at that question and looked at the closed door. “Ah… Yes, actually. I was thinking to grab something for lunch. But the maids were rather occupied and so I didn’t have the heart to interrupt them. It was quite a serious discussion.”

 

Sakura frown a little bit as she tried to think about the reason why the maids would have a serious discussion. After all, it was most definitely _that_ thing and so she laughed softly. “Ah I see. Yes, I think I can remember a few times of their serious discussion.” Sakura said. Those maids were rather entertaining, but she knew it was quite better not to tell Lord Weller their discussion. “Should we go together? I don’t mind being the devil and interrupt them.” Sakura offered.

 

But Lord Weller shook his head and stepped aside so he can make space for her to get down the stairs. “It’s okay. I’ll return later. I learn from my mother never to bother ladies when they are busy with a serious discussion.”

 

She smiled fondly at him and his relationship with his mother. For someone who’s really old –in literal case- he is very much very fond of his mother. And he always listened to whatever advices she gave him about women. Well, most of the times. Boys will be boys and she knew that Lord Weller could be quite stubborn when he set his mind into. Perhaps that’s one of the reasons why she sometimes worries about him. She smiled one more time at him before bowing. “Well, I bid you a good day then.” Sakura said. Lord Weller stepped aside so that she could pass him to go down the stairs. “Good day to you too.” He said.

 

Sakura decent slowly, was trying to figure out if the maids will be finished with their discussion when she arrived. She doubted it though, she thought fondly at the four maids that had been a good company for her. She knew for a fact that they could go on for hours when they are busy with that discussion.

 

As she stepped into the kitchen, she found that the maids were still busy in their heated discussion over the chart that was placed on the top of the table in the middle of the room. She smiled at the sight, and instead of making them known of her present, she leaned on the door’s frame and crossed her arms. The maids were busy with the possibility of love drama over the King. She can’t believe that they actually would make something like that, but it was highly amusing when they’re bet went wrong or right.

 

As of now the King’s fiancé, Lord Wolfram von Beleifelt, and Lord von Christ were at the top of the chart. It was followed by Lord Weller –no surprised there-, which stood side by side with Yozack. Lord Gwendal von Voltaire was at the bottom of the chart as of now –no surprised there either-. If she let them, they would get on with this longer but she really needed to have her lunch so she wouldn’t late for her departure. She straightening her position and coughed out loud on purpose. The horror gasps echo through the room as the maids fix their position from the huddling over the table one.

 

“Lady von Defroit!” one of the maid exclaimed.

 

Sakura chuckled and gestured to them that she didn’t mind that they were otherwise occupied. “It’s okay. I’m just wondering what’s for lunch?” She asked as she walked into the kitchen and looked at the pot on the stove. She smiled at the sight of one of her favorites food, Pasta ala Longarine. It has a tangerine taste on the sauce, so fresh and she loved it very much. “Ala Longarine.” She said happily.

 

“I thought you would appreciated that, ma’am.” Sangaria said.

 

She smiled at her as she took the bowl from the pantry and poured the pasta in it. She walked towards the table and sit, while looking curiously at the chart. She took spoonful of the pasta and sighed heavily. _This is so good_ , Sakura thought happily. “Right. I was told by Lord Weller that the King has returned to Earth.” She informed the ladies about it. She’s been secretly became their informant regarding the King, and she enjoyed it very much. The maids face felt at this. “Awww… It’s always been less merry whenever the King returned home.” Lasagna said.

 

It was true, whenever the King wasn’t around the castle was not as lively as if he was here. He has the aura that makes everything seems brighter and his personality was very refreshing compare to any other people here. He was indeed out of hands sometimes but he always had a good big heart. Sakura put down her spoon in the bowl and chuckles. “Yes. I heard Lord von Christ wailed not long moment ago. It was quite funny if you asked me.” She said.

 

“Poor Lord von Christ.” Doria said and Sakura was putting her money that she’s currently Lord von Christ supporter.

 

“I say poor His Highness. Apparently he left for home because one of Lord von Christ’s lecture.” Sakura provided again.

 

The maids shared a look and then Effe, the newest maid in the castle, gasped. “Oh my… Lord von Beleifelt is not going to be happy about this. The King left while he was away.”

 

Sakura cringed at this statement. To say he is going to be happy was an understatement. Wolfram von Beleifelt is a very possessive fiancé with a temper as bad as a red-hair girl. He was kind, but he got mad so easily and the only one that can sooth his temper is his mother. Lord von Voltaire came second and surprisingly these days he listened to Sakura as well. But even now she would not want to be in the King’s shoes.

 

“Lord von Defroit?” Sangria called.

 

“Hmm?” As she ate her last scoop and put aside the bowl.

 

“Do you want to join on the bet?” She asked.

 

Sakura laughed softly at her because she had been asked about this all the time since the first time she caught them red-handed. She never joined them literally but sometimes she gave them a prediction of the week result and they would have been happy as well. It’s not she didn’t want to bet, but since she spent so much time with the King and his potential loves, Sakura felt she’s cheating. However, with the King was out of country –in a sense- there’s not much to tell. So, she stood up and took her bowl to the sink and washed her hand, as she says “Not this time. And since the King was not here, there’s not much to tell anyway.”

 

“But I’m glad that I will not be here when Wolfram return.” Sakura said as she closed the faucet and turned around. The maids realized that she would be out of town with today. “Are you going to gather the herbs, milady?” Doria asked.

 

“Yes. I need to stock up for the medicine for the ball. After all, it was open for the alliance countries and kingdoms so it would be easy for enemies to go in. We don’t know what might happen so it’s better we have enough in stock.” Sakura explained. She looked out of the window and decided that it would be best that she leave soon. After all, she wanted to be there before the sunset. Since she’s going to travel alone, it would be best that she didn’t camp out. “Well, I should be getting ready. I’ll see you guys in a couple of days.” Sakura said as she walked towards the door.

 

“Have a nice journey, milady!” The maids said as she walked out of the kitchen. She decided she should go to her office first to check if there’s anything urgent she had to deal with before going to her room and took the bag she already pack this morning.

 

-+^+-

 

“Jo-chaaaaan.”

 

The whiny tone she heard made her smile when she turned her attention from her horse. She smiled at the bulky red hair man, who had a mischievous smile from ear-to-ear, walked towards her while he leaded a horse at the same time. He was the only one who would call her in such childish way. She didn’t mind it because Yozack was one of the people who amused her so. He’s her joking buddy, and sometimes investigation buddy. “Yes?” She said when he was closed enough to her.

 

“I was told by the lord that I should help you out this time.” He informed her.

 

That was quite unusual, she thought. However, rather then asking the reason why he was told to do so, Sakura climbed her horse and waited for him to get ready. She knew Lord von Voltaire would have a very good reason why he wanted Yozack to go with her, but she knew that it would be better to ask him when they already on their way. She patted Starlight mane, her mare was a quite horse, and when she looked up from the horse, she found that Yozack has a very uncommon frown on his face. While he was looking at her. _Interesting_ , she thought as she took the rein and kicked the horse softly so they could be on their way. She knew, she was being observed by the red hair male, and she found it rather odd.

 

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, and observed him a little bit. She didn’t knew why he was coming and why he was observing her but since Lord von Voltaire ordered him to come along that means there’s something he wanted to check. After all, Yozack was his right hand.

 

They traveled out of the town border in silence, since Sakura was trying to figure out what Lord von Voltaire wanted him to check out. She glanced one more time and this time her eyes met his. His lips form a smirk and she saw a flash of mischief on his eyes. “Jo-chan, finally decided to ditch the captain and turned towards me instead?” Then he winked at her. She laughed out loud then, because it was so Yozack to be so shameless. He always known that Sakura had a soft spot for Lord Weller, and he pretty much guessed that that soft spot-ness had bloom into a crush. And he’s the only one who would have teased her about it because he’s just like that.

 

“Maaaaaaaaybe.” She said playing along with his joke. Yozack laughed out loud, delighted that she never fail to catch on his joke.

 

However, when the laughter finally gone, Sakura looked at Yozack with the looked that she meant business this time. “So… Did Lord von Voltaire asked you to check something on the way or is it on the same destination as mine?” she asked softly.

 

Yozack grinned at her then whistle wolfishly because she usually never failed to figure out Lord von Voltaire way of thinking. “Nothing ever escape your sharp mind, aint it?” he said as he maneuvered the control of his horse to the left. Sakura followed suit in silence waiting for him to answer her question. “He’s quite predictable, Lord von Voltaire I mean. If you talking about twisted maze and deep secret that would be the captain.” Sakura admitted.

 

“Captain?” Yozack said in that fake incredulous tone. “That man is predictable.” He continued. Sakura scoffed because even if she understand him on normal basis, she can’t figure him out without a moment of pause. She needed to digest his action first before understanding why he did such a thing. “To you maybe. I mean you practically grew up together. There were only a few people who get how his mind works.” She said.

 

“Well, you get how it works, right jo-chan?” he insisted.

 

He’s half-right. She really connected him on some certain subjects but she also didn’t get what on his mind on a certain other subject. It was hard to think why he done it so and why he didn’t do it. He’s like a maze of puzzle that she had to figure out one by one or she would found the missing piece. “Somehow, but I still needed a space or two before I get it. So, what’s the situation?” She returned the subject why Lord von Voltaire wanted this red hair man to come with her.

 

“You seem there’s a report that the village you usually stayed had some kinds of a situation. So, he asked me to check it out if it’s right or not.” He said nonchalantly.

 

“What kind of situation?” She asked. She hasn’t heard any of this report nor even a rumor or two. She would usually caught pretty fast on this sort of stuffs, and it was unlike Lord von Voltaire not to tell her if there’s a situation in that village. She looked at Yozack and raised one of her eyebrows when he didn’t answer right away. “Kidnapped girls. It’s still an indefinite.” He finally answered.

 

She suddenly understood why Lord von Voltaire didn’t say a word regarding this matter to her. If the rumor was true that she might become a target of this kidnapping as well. So, rather then sending her to be the investigator, he sent Yozack to do so as well as becoming her bodyguard if anything happened. What a sly man, as if she wouldn’t figure it out right away. “I see… So he wanted you to check things out and if the rumor was true you were there to protect me as well.” Sakura voiced her conclusion to him and he nodded. “Exactly. I told him you probably going to figured it out soon enough, so I didn’t see the reason why he wouldn’t say anything about it to you.” Yozack confirmed the information to her.

 

“I think, this is the part where I found the 3 former Demon Queen’s sons similarity. Always try to put women into their protection regardless the fact they could protect themselves.” Sakura said with a laugh.

 

“You’re quite right about that.” Yozack laughed with her.

 

  
”Very well, I’ll try not to get in the way with your investigation and try not go get into trouble.” Sakura said as she realized that she was getting herself into a situation blindly if not for Yozack to tell her what’s going on. Had she heard something from Lord von Voltaire she would have make an extra mile to go there. _Perhaps even asking Lord Weller to accompany her_. Or maybe Yozack himself since she knew he’s the best for undercover investigation such as this one. “You’ll do that, Jo-chan. After all, we don’t have the captain with us right now. So don’t get too out of hands please.” Yozack said teasingly at her. Sakura laughed again, because she knew Yozack were teasing her about the fact that Lord Weller would help her sometimes on a dire situation.

 

“I’ll do that.” She said cheekily at him. With the secret was out of the bag, they talked about a more relaxing subject, such as the preparation of the ball and if the King will return in time for it. So they just joked about her mild crush towards the Captain of Luttenburg.

 

-+^+-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

 

Sakura noticed how strained the atmosphere of the village right away when she arrived. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the rumor of kidnapped girls was not just a rumor but a real fact. Sakura stopped her horse while she looked around the village, the usual cheerful atmosphere now turned into gloomy and there were not many people outside of the houses. To be frank, there was no one out here. She looked and made an eye contact with Yozack then, and understood the silent message he was giving her. She was not allowed to be too far from him just in case any trouble rose up. She nodded at the red hair man, and kicked her horse again so they made their way to the center of the village.

 

They stopped when an elderly man came out from the biggest house at the village. He was the village’s chief, and Sakura had a soft spot for him. He was like a long lost grandfather to her or something like that. He would greet her very warmly, but this time his ready smiled was replaced with a deep frown. Sakura glanced again at Yozack and they stopped their horses before dismounting. She faced the elderly man who watched her with worries and knew that he was thinking that she shouldn’t come to this place today, or any other day anytime soon.

 

“You shouldn’t have come here, my dear. This place is not safe for you.” He said shakily when Sakura was closed enough to hear his voiced.

 

She smiled apologetically at him. “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t know about the rumor until I was half-way and then it would be such a waste if I go home empty handed.” Sakura said. It was quite true that she knew about this rumor not until she dragged it out from Yozack’s mouth, and she could always went back but she felt it was her duty to check out this case. She was, after all, still a soldier of the Shinmakoku, regardless the fact that her station was the healing team. Who knew, her ability would came handy when things got out of hands and they needed a healer right away. Her sense of duty won’t let her abandon such a crisis.

 

She realized that aside of the elderly chief who greeted her and Yozack; none of the villagers came out from their homes. She could feel eyes on her, but unlike her previous visits, the lively villagers didn’t greet her at all. It was quite a fright for such a bright village to turned this gloomy. Yozack was just observing this entire situation, so she should stand aside for now.

 

“I will not be able to forgive myself, if anything happened to you as well.” The elderly man said with a heavy sigh.

 

Sakura exchanged another glanced towards her travelling companion and gave him the rein of her horse. After that she let him moved forwards because he’s the one who was assigned to investigated and confirmed what happened here. She took medical herb’s bag from the saddle while she half listened to the conversation between the elderly man and Yozack. “Do you mind telling me, what exactly happened here, sir?”

 

The elderly man hesitated a little bit at first, but sensing that Yozack was a trust worthy person, he started telling him what was exactly happening at this village. The kidnapping started around a month ago. At first they thought the girl who was first kidnapped was lost in forest and so they started searching for her the very same day when she didn’t return in a timely manner. However, they didn’t find a slightest trail of uncommon at the forest, and when they track her usual route, she had vanished into thin air at the middle of it. After that, a few other girls vanished in the same manner before it took a climax situation where their village was being attacked and several villagers were kidnapped at those attacks. There were not many girls in the first place, so right now, all the girls was protected heavily but they were wary for the next attack because they always come in the least expected moment.

 

After telling Yozack about what happened the man looked so exhausted. Sakura gestured for him to take the horse to the pole that pivot the rein. Sakura helped the elderly man to go into his home, while she waited for Yozack to finished up tying the horses.

 

Sakura helped the elderly man to sit down on the dining chair, and she turned curiously at the man when he was distracted by Yozack who still dealing with the horses. “He’s a good young lad.” The man said. Sakura agreed with the elderly man, Yozack was a good man. A little bit mischievous but still he had a big heart. “Quite so, sir. A little bit mischievous but he’s a great help.” Sakura said to the elderly man.

 

“But it seems you still like the captain company more than mine.” His cheerful voice piped in as Sakura was about to walk into the kitchen. Sakura smirked at him and before masking it with a sweetly innocent smile. “Well, The thing is … he’s more mature than you are.” Sakura said. Yozack covered his chest with one hand, as if she had hurt him. “Ouch… That hurt Jo-chan. And here I thought you like me better just now.” Yozack said in a fake faint voice.

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Sakura said in a singsong voiced because she never really clarified if she liked him better or Lord Weller.

 

The elderly man chuckled after that but he looked at Yozack seriously on the next moment. “Will you help us figuring out what’s wrong here?” he asked the man.

 

Yozack smiled at the man and nodded. “I wouldn’t mind, sir. I’ll just go ask around for now. And Jo-chan…” he said as he about to leave the house, holding the door with one hand and looked behind towards her. “Yes?” Sakura answered with a tilted head.

 

“Try not to get into trouble please. The captain might kill me.” He said half serious-half teasing before walking out from the door.

 

Sakura shook her head at that warning before walking towards the kitchen. “I’ll make that herbal that you always liked sir. I think you’re in stress for far too long.” She said. _I just hoped that trouble didn’t come towards me._ Sakura thought because she knew to stay out of trouble but sometimes trouble didn’t know how to stay away from her.

 

-+^+-

 

Sakura was not able to get medical herbs by herself in the end. After Yozack made his way around the village. Apparently the place where she usually harvested the herbs was too closed with the site of the kidnapping. So, Yozack being the sweetheart that he was, offered her to get it instead, and she knew he wouldn’t take no for an answer. That night, they were staying in the chief’s house, and Sakura was the one who made the dinner for the three of them. It was the least she could do for the man, after being worried for her sake and letting them stayed there. Yozack was smirking as he sit on the dining table, looking relax and alert at the same time, while she was washing the dishes after dinner was finished. She felt his mischief stare and looked at him curiously.

 

“What?” she asked him.

 

He leaned on the back of his chair and the smirk on his face to a full bloom grin. “Nothing, it’s just that you look so domestic right now.” Yozack said innocently but from the glint in his eyes, she knew that he had some more to say.

 

“I’m sure the captain would appreciate it.” He added.

 

“Why is this anything to do with Lord Weller?” Sakura asked as she put the last plate she washed to the cabinet and gave him her full attention. When Yozack was being mischievous, it would be better to gave him full attention so you can create a come back. Of course they were time when it’s just quite impossible to think of a retort. “Well, I thought how suited both of you were, maybe this domestic scene would be much better with him, instead of me?” Yozack concluded. Sakura was not going to fall for that one and smiled indulgingly at him. She leaned her body to the sink’s table and thought about it for a moment before saying out loud, “So does that mean you finally gave up the idea to make me likes you more than the captain?”

 

“Ouch, now that’s just a bad blow there.” Yozack pretend to be hurt by her.

 

“And here I was ready with sharpest weapon.” Sakura added.

 

“Okay… okay, you won this round, Jo-chan.” Yozack said with his hands up in gave up gesture while laughing out loud. Sakura chuckled with him before walking towards the table and sat on the opposite of him. She regarded him seriously this time, because Yozack hasn’t told her anything about the case after he returned. She knew he was baiting his time. He just didn’t want to make the chief worry about her even more. She knew at least she could deal with whatever Yozack will dishes her since she had a lot of troubles experienced with the King himself. However, it was better not to make her elderly host worry even more, not after what he had been through since the kidnapping case arises.

 

“So, tell me, what do you have so far?” she finally asked him.

 

“Nothing much really. A few girls were missing at first from the place not far from the herbs hunting ground. And then they were attacked a couple nights ago with a few girls got kidnapped.” Yozack answered soberly. Sakura waited for him to continued, because she knew even when Yozack said he didn’t get much, he would still get something important to tell. Undercover investigation was his specialty so he would definitely get what usual people don’t get. “Another thing, Jo-chan. When they were attacked, the kidnappers said the same thing ‘when the full moon come, he shall come to feast.’ Do you think what I’m thinking?” he asked her. Sakura knew it didn’t take a genius to figured out what that means.

 

“Sacrifice’s ritual.” Sakura answered.

 

“That’s what I thought to. It’s just we don’t know who it was and what kind of creature this ‘he’ is. And no one dare to tell me more than that.” Yozack said.

 

Sakura frowned a little bit before, trying to figure out why they didn’t want to tell someone who was helping them to solve this problem. The chief himself had asked them to figured out what was happening around his village so she can’t think why they didn’t tell Yozack some more. Unless…. They were afraid of this ‘he’ so much that it would be better not to tell an outsider about it. “Do you think there was some kind of superstitious around here?” she asked Yozack. She wouldn't be surprised if there was one or more superstitious here. Every parts of the kingdom have their own believed and she wouldn’t be surprised there was something similar of this situation with their superstitious.

 

“Actually, I’d check. Although, I’m not quite sure that there was any connection between this case and that superstitious.” Yozack admitted.

 

“Maybe not much. But as they said, there’s no smoke without any fires.” Sakura said. “So it doesn’t have to be practically the same with their belief but, if there was some kind of connection, just a tangle bit then…” Sakura trailed off to let Yozack read the gist she’s trying to say. He was quite an intelligent man so she was sure that he would catch up soon. She saw the moment when Yozack understood what she meant because she saw his face enlightened and nodded. “Then, that would make sense now. I heard a few rumor that there was a spirit near the village.” He said.

 

“Well, you know where next to check now.” Sakura said.

 

“Pretty much. Now, Jo-chan, bedtime for you.” Yozack said.

 

“I didn’t realize that I have bedtime here.” Sakura said with a fake resignation. After all, she knew that Yozack meant that he would look around some more without being obvious about it and he wanted her to be save just in case.

 

And she knew that he would need her power if something happen. Her magic power was not as powerful as the King, but powerful enough to make people think twice before attacking her. As a light spell caster, Sakura’s power was a neutralized power and she has the power to control all the basic elements. No one knew her limit, not even herself, however she knew at least to use them properly. “You don’t. But since there’s only the two of us, it’s obvious who’s going to guard the night.” Yozack said. In other words, if it were really the two of them, Sakura would have come with Yozack to check things out and she might become the decoy. But since they were other people that worry about this case, and the chief seems to have a soft spot for her, they knew it would be better to play the damsel in distress for now.

 

“Very well. I shall bid goodnight to you then, dear sir.” Sakura said standing up from her chair. She about to walked to the her room when she looked back at Yozack and says, “Signal me if you needed help got it?” After all, no matter great Yozack was, being reckless was not an option here. “Are you saying that I’m reckless, Jo-chan? No way, that’s the captain division.” Yozack said jokingly. Sakura laughed out loud because that basically fact. Yozack was the sneaky one and Conrad was the reckless one. With their personality you would think that Yozack was the reckless one but no it was the calm and collected Lord Conrad Weller who was the reckless one.

 

“You’re right. Thankfully the captain is not here to hear that.” She said.

 

“Goodnight, Jo-chan.” Yozack said with a smirk still plastered on his face.

 

“Goodnight. Thanks for you hard work.” She said pretending that he was going to sleep as well and walked into her room. _Better pretend not to know anything while he looks around the village._

 

-+^+-

 

The morning, Sakura descended the stairs to see the elderly chief who was kind enough to let her stay with him instead of the inn she usually stayed in. She was supposed to ask facts from him as much as possible while Yozack played the devil havoc in town. Although, she was quite sure that the elderly man already gave as much as information he remembered. The one who seems to know more about what happened in the little town were the younger people and that had been Yozack's job to get any information from them. As she took the last step down she was faced by several of the younger villagers, their face looked rather strained and she saw Yozack's serious expression and she somehow figured out that something had happened while she was resting last night.

 

She made her way towards them, smiling when she saw the elderly man so that he wouldn't worry about her. "Good morning, gentlemen." she greeted everyone when she closed by, standing next to Yozack.

 

"Jo-chan.  Morning." Yozack expression changed in what she knew his mischief yet still focus expression and looked at the 5 young men surrounding them.  "Do we have a situation or something?" Sakura asked to no one in particular though her eyes didn't leave the five men. However, it was Yozack the one who answered her question. "Or something. The five of them would help us a bit." _That's interesting._ Sakura thought  because yesterday Yozack had said a lot of the younger men were reluctant to help.

 

"Last night there was another girl missing." One of the men said.

 

The news was not a good thing. Because, as Yozack finally able to gathered, when a girl went missing the next one would an attack to the village.  It was a pattern that they men had figured out after being attack a few times already. Apparently, last night event had spook them so and decided to be open minded with Yozack. "I see. How long usually the span between after a girl went missing to the attack?" Sakura asked now acting like a soldier she was. Because, not matter how much she looked, she was still a soldier through and through. "Not long. It was usually a day or two." The closest man to her answered. Sakura grimaced and shared a look with Yozack. Both of them knew that they didn't have much of time to called the amount of back up without alerting the enemies.  They were stuck with commandeering the locals and they had to be smart about it.

 

"That didn't give us much of time." Yozack confirmed their problem and rubbed his fingers on his chin. However, after a while a smile form on his lips and Sakura knew he had something on his sleeves or something. Yozack was a person who always had a back up plan or two or three of them. "Anyway, I'll think of a strategy to prepare us and I want you Jo-chan to prepared a medical team just in case." Yozack said. While he dismissed the men, Sakura faced the elderly man who had been there with them though he didn't voice a single opinion as the  discuss the situation.

 

"Are you alright, sir?" Sakura asked him gently.

 

The elderly man drew a shaky breath and sighed. He looked much older than he was last night, and the brunette lady concluded that he was heavily shaken by the news. “We’ll figure it out, sir. For now, you should stay here. Should I call your daughter?” Sakura asked because she remembered that the chief’s daughter had married and now living in the house she shared with her husband not far from this house. But the chief shook his head negatively, “It’s okay. Let her stay there.” He said and she was sure that he didn’t want to put his daughter in trouble. “Very well. Let me know if you need anything. For now, I’m going to search some people that could help me to make an emergency medical team.” Sakura said and leave the elderly man when he gave her an answer.

 

Sakura walked out from the house to found Yozack standing near the well not far from the house, and he had the most mischievous look she ever saw. _He is up to something,_ Sakura thought as she made her way towards him. “Jo-chan.” He said in a singsong voice and his eyes were filled with mirth. “Yes?” Sakura answered neutrally. “I forgot to tell you something. I did say that I’ll try to think of a plan to prepare us regarding this case of the missing villagers, but I already asked for back up before I heard the news of the missing girl.” He said mischievously.

 

“Oh, did you forgot to mention that before?” she asked, clearly confused by him even though he might up to something to tease her.

 

“No. I mean, I just asked the captain to help, you know, just in case.” He said oh-so-nonchalantly and Sakura almost groaned. Almost. However, she wouldn’t let him win, not after the small victory she had yesterday. So instead of thinking a retort of his evil plan, Sakura asked him. “When he will be arrive?” she asked.

 

“Oh, he’s here. I think he was settling to the inn before joining us, I mean, me to get over the security detail and battle strategy.” Yozack said and Sakura had to give it to him that he obviously won this round of teasing each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura von Defroit is an Original Character I created. She was the heiress of the von Defroit noble clan. She had powerful healing power aside of the elements that she could control. Sakura was approximately a decade and half younger than Conrad. Sakura had a mid-length straight brown hair, a pair of light brown almond shape eyes and approximately 5'6 tall. She's an early Spring baby. 
> 
> This fanfiction was created after the last arc of Kyou Kara Maou Season 3 ended. The time table I'm using was based on the anime rather than the manga or the light novel. Aside of that, both Conrad and Sakura already had passed encounters since both of them was the guardian of Yuuri. I will put a few flashback chapters later on, just so we can see how their feelings develop for each other and such.

Chapter 3

 

After her brief talk with Yozack about the arrival of Lord Weller, Sakura had moved to the chief’s daughter house to asked her if she can used her house as the emergency medical station. She had explained that she would be there to helped all the injuries when the attack come, though she might have to be on the battlefield in the end. Since the chief’s daughter was one of the older girls that was strong enough to help and had medical knowledge, Sakura had put the other girl to be her back up if she indeed had to go to the battlefield. The other girl, Casillia, was quite determinate to help in anyway she could and she would ask some of the girls she knew to help out as well. Sakura would meet the other later after lunch once Casillia gathered them up.

 

“Thank you for your cooperation. I’ll be back after lunch.” Sakura said as she stood up from the dining table as they finished discussing all the possibility, medical stocks and emergency foods.

 

“No problem. You also took care of my father for me, because you know he would fret if he saw me went to visit him in this situation.” The other lady said.

 

Sakura knew the elderly chief only thought the best for his villagers and daughter, but she also knew that the said girl was quite worried about him as well. It was the least she could do for them, because the elderly man had been generously letting her stayed in his house instead of the inn. As she bid goodbye to the lady of the house, Sakura walked out and came face to face with Lord Weller who, it seems, just finished talking with the young man that lived right across the chief’s daughter’s. She hadn’t seen him since Yozack’s news, or rather surprise, and she smiled at him when he drew closer towards her. “It seems, thing was a little bit different than when you usually come here.” He said with a slight amusement.

 

“It seems Heka’s tendency to get into trouble unintentionally had rubbed off towards me as well.” Sakura said with affection because no matter how much trouble the young king got himself into, she adored him.

 

Lord Weller chuckles a little bit at her obvious attempt to lightened the mood since the news of the missing girl spread out in the village. “I believe so too. When I received the letter from Yozack last night and he asked me to be his back up on this mission.” He whispered the last word just so no one could hear them. So far, people thought that Sakura and, especially, Yozack had been there by some sort of accident. No one needed to know the truth that Yozack had known about the rumor of missing girls went he came to the village. He was good at that and she would like not to mess up his undercover. “So tell me…” She changed the subject.

 

“Yes?” Lord Weller was always indulging when it came towards her, surprising a lot of people because if anyone could get away with him like that was the King at most.

 

“What kind of plan that you and Yozack had thought off so far?” She asked as she nodded to a man, who she realized had been there this morning in the chief’s house, before giving the former Luttenburg’s captain her attention again. She would never mention it to anyone, but sometimes, in her opinion, when he looked like this exact moment, he looked liked anything but the son of the previous demon queen. He just looked very much like a gentleman who had worked in the military. Soon though, she focused at his answer of her question. “We figured out a few things. Yozack with the helped of a few villagers are currently covering the grounds for potential site for starting place of the attacks.” He said, giving as much as detail as possible. The brunette lady thought a few place that she knew quite easy to be the village’s blind spot and mentioned it. After all, she had been here a few times so she might have thought some places that Yozack wouldn’t figure out. Although, with the helped of the villagers he might had check it out as well.

 

However, Lord Weller still listened to the information she gave him carefully, as if he was making sure that they had covered the area. “I’ll let him known later on if he hasn’t check the place.” He said when she was done.

 

“How many men do we have?” Sakura asked and gestured to start walking back to the chief house.

 

“So far, with the male villagers in our hand, we have around twenty men perhaps more. Of course the numbers are excluding the three of us.” He answered. So basically, they will fight an unknown forced with an unknown numbers with just about twenty-three or so people. She needed to make sure that the medical station be ready for injuries party right away if that the case. _I probably would be needed on battlefield more,_ Sakura thought.

 

“That’s a face.” Came an amused comment from the gentleman who was walking with her.

 

Sakura laughed softly, realizing she had ignored her companion while she was thinking about the current situation they’re having. “Apology. I was just thinking, that …” Sakura trailed off when she realized that the chief had walked out from the house and looked worried at her. “Everything is alright, my dear?” he asked when she was closed enough. Sakura rubbed soothingly on his back and smile reassuringly. “Yes, everything is settle and the medical care is ready for emergency.”

 

“I only wished that this would end soon and the missing girls would be found without problem.” He asked and she could tell that the elderly man was mentally exhausted with the trial that was going on right now.

 

Sakura walked the exhausted old man towards the house while her eyes met Lord Weller’s above the head. It seems that their conversation would have to wait until the chief settled for the day.

 

-+^+-

 

“Let me get this straight. You’re planning to go at the battlefield with us?” Yozack said, though he looked incredulous at the idea, she could tell that he liked the idea a bit as well. “I know the risk.” Sakura said.

 

She knew the risk; after all she was a soldier that had gone into battlefield too many times. On the top of that, she was a spell-caster, which means she had bigger chances to actually able to stand against this mysterious forced that they were facing. Spell-caster was a special named that was given to the elemental in the von Defroits clan, where some demon tribes could actually control the whole 4 elements. On Sakura’s case she was a special one because she was able to control the power of light too.

 

“It wasn’t a bad idea. Jo-chan knew how to deal with magic more than any of us.” Yozack said, his eyes were not looking at her or the villagers. Instead he was looking at Lord Weller.

 

“Do you think, you can detect them early?” Lord Weller asked.

 

“I could try.” She looked at him seriously.

 

Sakura watched as the captain of Luttenburg shared a look with his best friend. She knew that they were trying to weight the pro and con to the idea she was giving them. The problem was not because they doubt her, but rather they were worried how the villagers would react. They only knew that Sakura was from a healing team of the army and they would worry about her safety.

 

“How about the second layer?” Sakura added. She was not that frontal and being in the second layer meant it gave her a lot of time to prepare magic spells to put stopped upon the attacks, if it reach that far and she was quite sure it would.

 

“I’ll be at the back with you then. Yozack, be the scout on the first layer.” He said before adding, “Try not to do too much.”

 

“Don’t you mean you, Captain?” Yozack cheekily, his grin was quite obvious, before gathering the first ten or so men he scouted to go to their station on the first layer. The brunette lady shared an amused looked with the said captain before laughing softly. Only Yozack would throw that sentence right back to his face.

 

“I’m going to say he’s not wrong, Lord Weller.” Sakura said as they walked out from the chief’s house.

 

“I’ll admit I have a few rash decisions.” He said with a smile.

 

That was quite an understatement because Lord Weller had quite a lot of rash decisions on his days protecting the young king. It’s not like he didn’t think it over, but he knew that it was probably the best option and fastest one. Lord Weller affections towards the young king had results him in a few dangerous situations. She was not far behind of course, but usually Sakura was there because the young king or because of this man who was walking next to her. The things that she did for the two men were quite something.

 

“What are you going to do for now?” he asked her.

 

“I’m going to Casillia’s house to prepare the medical care before going to the post later on. I’m hoping I’ll be there before the sun set.” Sakura answered.

 

The post of the layer two was a not that far from the medical care station but it was still on the safe distance so that the girls would be safe if things come to worse. They’re planning to send the injuries to the medical care station from layer two after all. It was easier for everyone but she hoped that it wouldn’t mess up during the heat of the battle. So far, the situation was in peace but she could feel that it was the peace before the storm. She felt it in her guts that the attack would happen tonight.

 

A tendril of her hair fall touched her face softly, as a gentle wind passed by. Sakura stopped walking and looked around the area, sniffed the air and looked at the sky. To anyone else, the gentle wind was just a simple wind, for Sakura it could be an early warning system of dangers. This time it was an alarm for her and she looked back at the gentleman next to her. Lord Weller was already looking alert, ready for any action if needed.

 

“It’s coming. We should prepare faster.” She told him.

 

“I should warn everyone.” Lord Weller said and they made their own way, running towards their respective station for the time being. _The storm came faster than they thought._

 

-+^+-

 

Sakura was now stationed on the second layer’s post, right between one of the small inns and another villagers’ house. The sun had set down and she could feel the alarmingly energy from all over the place. She had guessed that the enemy would at least be quite powerful because it had put the entire village in the gloomiest mood. However, she was not prepared for this much of black magic.

 

“Von Defroit?” Lord Weller whispered from next to her on their hiding place.

 

“I’m fine. It’s a bit overwhelming, the magic.” Sakura admitted.

 

“Be careful.” He said. He wanted to add more but Sakura tensed up and whatever that he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue, gone. Both of them unsheathed their respective swords, almost at the same time a pack of dark soldiers made their ways towards them.

 

The soldiers were literally like ragged dolls and yet they still able to looked intimidating. Dark magic was obviously controlling them, but Sakura was betting that they were just a bunch of empty soldiers. They were not afraid of death because they didn’t have any souls in the first place. Soldiers that were not afraid of death could be very dangerous because they would only attack and attack without heeding of their injuries. They didn’t feel any pains after all. “Here I thought that we left behind the dark soldiers since the boxes were secured a year back.” Sakura mumbled to her companion.

 

“I second that.” Lord Weller agreed.

 

The dark soldiers started to attack the first layers of their defense. The girls, aside of the one that stayed behind for medical care, were already safe in the hiding place that Yozack had prepared for them. They wanted to helped regardless some of their husbands, fathers and brothers opinion.

 

Sakura focused her magic power in her palm, a burst of powerful light started to gather there. She then released it up and created a bit of barrier behind the second post. At least if they passed them, they wouldn’t able to go to the center of the town and destroyed it. _Not until I collapse,_ she looked at the barrier.

 

The first post has released fireworks up in the air, which meant that some of the soldiers already passed them.

 

“That didn’t take long.” Sakura said.

 

“We’re out numbered.” Lord Weller said.

 

It was true, the moment they saw the soldiers it was amazing that the village was not entirely destroyed on the previous attacks. Sakura paid into a defense position. They were still had a few feet distance from the dark soldiers but she could already felt the oppressing power from them.

 

The moment they reached the second layer perimeter, the soldiers seems to turned into a demonic creature, rushing to attacked anyone who was getting on their way. Heating up her sword with fire element, Sakura waved her sword and started to fry one of the soldiers. She was right on her guessed regarding how they reacted in the battle. One down the other would take its place and kept going to attack. She made out from her hiding place and took down a few of them right away.

 

“Oof.” Sakura avoided a claw attacked from the soldier.

 

Just then Lord Weller took down the one that was attacking her. “Thanks.” She mumbled with a nod and helped up a few villagers that was down and pushed them to make their way to the medical station. “You’ll be in the way if you stayed here.” Sakura said to one of the resisting men.

 

They knew that they were fighting in an impossible battle. They were quite outnumbered but they were hoping while defending the place, Yozack would be able to guessed where they came from. That was their original plan.

 

“Hi-yah.” Sakura took down one more, but they just kept coming.

 

_Yozack._

 

Sakura moved backward a little bit and to found her back met Lord Weller. They were basically protecting each other back now, while the villagers were struggling against the soldiers. “How long do you think that Yozack would be able to found the hiding place?” Sakura asked the second-tier captain.

 

“I do not want to doubt him, but looking at how many the soldiers keep coming, it would be a while.” Lord Weller asked while his eyes met her before they started to fight back the soldier. They took one down and yet three more coming towards them. It’s like as if they were mutating themselves whenever they took down one. Sakura brain short-circuited at the thought. _Why I didn’t realize it sooner._

 

“Lord Weller! Do not kill them! Dark magic! They multiple when you completely took them down!” Sakura yelled towards the brown hair man who was not far from her. The villagers looked terrified when Sakura said that, but they kept fighting because that was what they could do for their village. If Yozack didn’t find the hiding place of them soon, they would needed to retreat. _If that was possible,_ the brunette soldier lady thought. They would need to make it possible because they could not afford to lose a single life on this battle.

 

One in particular was about to lose it, and Sakura barely made it in time to took down the dark soldier. She helped the villager up, and let him focused on her face. “Retreat. Go back to the medical station. We can’t lose any life right now.” When there was a battle, life would be paid but today was not one of them. The man struggling to go to the barrier and Sakura back him up until he reached the place. The magic was over powering now and she knew taking them down was not going to help them.

 

“Von Defroit!” Lord Weller called her.

 

Her eyes met his and knew they were about to reached their limit. It didn’t matter that Yozack found the hiding place or not because they couldn’t afford to be pressed even more. So far, the barrier that Sakura made had help to held them off to go into the central, but what can one elemental done against a powerful dark magic. If it was daylight, she probably could cast a stronger barrier or get rid of the dark magic from them.

 

Just as she was about to go away from the barrier, the light from the moon hit her and when she looked up, she realized it was the fullmoon. Moonlight was usually less powerful than the sunlight. However, a spell caster liked her, who could manipulate the power of light as well, controlling the fullmoon’s moonlight was another matter entirely. Fullmoon had a certain mysterious power and depending of the caster, it could be a powerful good magic or black magic.

 

This was probably a very dangerous decision because if her cast didn’t work like she hoped it would, that would be the end for them. The spell she was going to used was a powerful but a power draining one. Regardless that she gotten the helped from the moon, she would use a lot of magic power from within her but this was one of their last option, her last option. She didn’t tell about it to anyone before because she knew that they would not let her to cast it. Lord Weller and Yozack would be one on the highest votes to dissuade her for using it. However, at this moment, he probably wouldn’t know what kind of spell she was casting, not until she finished.

 

“Lord Weller! I might have a spell that could bid us time to get away from them. But I need time.” Sakura said towards the man, who was now making his way towards her while trying to hold back the ford.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. I just need time. A bit.”

 

“I’ll back you up. We needed to get going.” _Or this would be the end._ He didn’t need to say that out loud because Sakura knew about it as well. “Everyone, go behind the barrier, I’m going to cast a spell and I needed space.” Sakura said.

 

The last villagers made their way behind the barrier and Sakura sheathed her sword. She concentrated her entire magic power on the center of her body and crossed her arms over her chest. In a way, the moon started to bath her with its light and she could feel the extra power from it.

 

“I’m summoned you the power of moonlight, gentle as the breeze yet powerful as the night storm. Dismissed this power of darkness and release the purest form light.” Sakura whispered the spelled and released while uncrossing her arms and the spell slowly but powerfully extinguishing the dark magic. She didn’t know how far the spell would reached, but she hoped that it was powerful enough to let the other caster stopped the spell.

 

She could see that the soldiers were slowly vanishing and that what mattered most. So long that the soldier vanished, it only meant that her spell was powerful enough to dissolved the other caster’s spell. _It would be worth it,_ she thought.

 

She could feel that the power of the dark magic slowly dissolved as if the caster knew that it would be a waste of power to deal with hers. As the light slowly dissolved into the dark of the night, she felt the dark magic was gone. She shakily exhaled her breath and knew she was about to crashed. However, it wasn’t before she felt and pinpoint where the dark magic came from and followed by a whisper. “ _The feast shall happen. Not today but it will happen._ ”

 

However a minute after that she felt herself staggering and her body was crashing down because the amount of power she was using. The world titled upside down and the darkness welcomed her. The last thing her mind caught before she completely faint was someone calling her name.

 

“Sakura!”

 

-+^+-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

**Conrad’s Point of View**

 

“Don’t worry, she was just exhausted herself. A good rest is all she needs.” Casillia said and that was the moment he could breathe with relief.

 

When Sakura had burst her large amount of magic power, it had perfectly cleared the dark soldiers. However, it seemed that controlling that much of power had completely wiped her out because not too long after her spell dissolved, she had staggered on her feet and passed out. He never felt the panic that had sunk in when she had crumpled near him. Thankfully, he had caught her in time but her dead weight had him worrying.

 

He brought her to the chief’s house and thank God for Yozack’s quick appearance and he had called the chief’s daughter to check on her.

 

He tried to keep his calm exterior but it couldn’t fool his friend. Yozack had jokingly told him it took more than a powerful spell to send Sakura meeting her Maker. He also added that somehow she had been contaminated with Conrad’s reckless tendency. That, Conrad thought, he agreed 100%.

 

For now, they were inside the room Sakura was using while she was staying here. Casillia stood up from her position and gave him her full attention. “She probably would sleep through the night. However, if she woke up sooner than that, please give her plenty of fluid and tell her to rest.” She gave him instruction for her care before biding a goodnight.

 

Conrad walked back to her bedside and just stared at her sleeping face, as relief rushing through his veins. Before, the only thing that scared him the most was if he lost the life of the King he was currently serving. No doubt about the affection he felt toward the young king. However, tonight he almost felt the same panic he always felt whenever the king was in danger. Except this time, it was because this lady had used too much of her power to the point she drove herself into exhaustion. He couldn’t blame her because her power had helped them tremendously, but if the price that they had face would be liked this, he might not let her done it.

 

He reached out slowly and then gently ran his hand on her cheek. At least, she had her color back. When he was rushing to get her checked up, she had lost her color that her lips almost turned blue. She had been shaking as if she was cold from the weather even though it was a summer night.

 

“She saved us, didn’t she?” Yozack asked from the door.

 

He looked up from her then and wryly smiled at his childhood friend. “She did.” He said softly and looked down at the girl who had slowly stolen his heart. He didn’t know when that happened but he knew that she had stolen it long ago. He just never thought of telling her about it because he was dedicated towards Yuuri. Today, however, he suddenly got a wake up call when he watched her slowly fallen down after the fight. Now, he suddenly felt an oppressed feeling that things might about to change and yet he was not ready for it.

 

“But she’s still going to get a scold or two.” He said instead, dismissing the feeling for now but knew it was close enough to resurface.

 

“That’s rich coming from you, Captain.” Yozack said teasingly and Conrad felt a genuine smile formed on his lips.

 

-+^+-

 

**Sakura’s Point of View**

She heard the whispering before she was able to look who it was. She tried to figure out whom it was and where she was because the last thing she remembered was passing out after the spell she casted. She figured much that probably what would happened with the amount of power she was using, but at least it worked and it didn’t go to waste. She must have made a sound because the next thing she knew, someone calling her name. Her. Name. _Lord Weller?_ She thought. She must be delusional because Lord Weller never called her by her first name.

 

“Sakura?”

 

She slowly opened her eyes and to find him looming over her, the worried was obviously etched on his face.

 

“Thank God.” He softly breathed out the word and a gentle smile formed on his lips.

 

“How long had I been sleeping?” She asked the gentleman softly.

 

“Not that long, it’s almost dawn.” Lord Weller answered.

 

She turned her head towards the window and he was right, it was still dark outside. She frowned for a moment and looked back at him. That was when she realized the dark circle under his eyes and how exhausted he looked. “Lord Weller, please. Don’t tell me you haven’t took a rest after the fight?” She asked him softly. His expression didn’t change much, but Sakura could tell that he had felt sheepish about it somehow. “There were plenty to take care off.” He said softly whilst pulling a chair so he could sit next to her bed.

 

“Please, you should rest at least.” Sakura said.

 

“I’ve been in worse situation.” He said instead. Lord Conrad Weller’s stubbornness was quite a legend among the castle people, not just because he wouldn’t give up on a battle but also on decisions he had made. It was obvious he wouldn’t bunch on this one, but Sakura also would have none of it. “Please. It would ease me a bit if you rest.” Sakura persuaded. Sadly, she could tell that he also would have none of it, because there was no sign of him moving from the seat.

 

“Do you want water?” he asked her instead. Sakura sighed in defeat when it was quite obvious that she would not win against in this battle of will. She shook her head and sighed. After a moment, she remembered regarding their plan and asked the brown haired man about it. “No. It was far too overwhelming and Yozack decided to help at the first base instead.” He answered her question.

 

“I managed to pinpoint the source of it when the dark magic slowly extinguished.” Sakura told the Luttenberg’ Captain about it.

 

Lord Weller looked a bit taken back for a moment but he recovered well soon enough. “Do you think the girls might be there?” he asked her.

 

“Perhaps. It won’t hurt to scout it.” Sakura answered. “It’s around the southeast of the village. If I’m not mistaken, it was a bit hazy by that point, the distance wouldn’t be too far. Approximately about 2 miles’ maximum.” Sakura said, slowly her words turned breathy and slower. Although her brain was ready to catch up with the problem at hand, her body otherwise told her it was not time yet.

 

“I’ll discuss it with Yozack. For now, Sakura…” he said.

 

So she didn’t mistake it when he called with her first name. She didn’t want to ask what prompt him to call with her first name. She loved the way her name rolled with his voice and she feared if she asked why he called her with it, he would stop calling her with it. Instead, with her suddenly heavy eyelids, she gave him her fullest attention. “Yes?” her answered was nothing more than a sleepy whisper.

 

“Please, rest. You needed it more.” He said, his tone somehow almost begging, as if it pained him to see her like this. Alas, before she could talk to him more, she succumbed to the exhaustion and welcomed the gentle darkness.

 

-+^+-

 

**Conrad’s Point of View**

He watched her slept once more, finally relief for good after she opened her eyes. He let his gaze ran through her face one last time, to make sure she was completely comfortable before going out of the small room and walking downstairs to search for Yozack.

 

“Captain, why are you still awake?” Yozack asked when he landed on the first floor.

 

“I could say the same thing to you.” Conrad said, a small smile playing around his lips. Yozack for his part, looked beaten up a bit like the rest of them, but didn’t have that many injuries. Both of them, just received a minor scratched injuries here and there, but alas injuries were injuries. “Jo-chan wouldn’t be too happy if she found out you haven’t rested since.” Yozack added. For a better part of his life, he couldn’t remember when Sakura wouldn’t worry about him. Now, he knew a bit how she was feeling tonight.

 

However, when she woke up, the first thing that had come to her mind was the fact that he hadn’t has any rest since the battle. The younger lady, would always be worried about anyone else first rather than herself, a similarity she had with Yuuri. He never pointed that out towards her or the King. “I’ll do that soon, but she woke up just now.” Conrad deliberately changed the subject. His friend would guess it, but he would let it go for now, he was quite certain. Yozack, of course, was always worried and cared about Sakura, though that was probably because he knew secretly about Conrad’s feeling towards the von Defroit’s heiress.

 

“Thank goodness then, Captain.” Yozack said with a teasing relief.

 

Conrad gestured him to follow him into the kitchen. Yozack for his better part, knew that he had something in his mind and he followed suit right away.

 

“Before she returned to sleep, Sakura told me that she managed to pinpoint the source of the magic.” Conrad whispered.

 

Yozack whistled in admiration and a smirk formed in his lips. “Jo-chan is quite amazing, isn’t she?” he commented.

 

Conrad nodded in acknowledgement before continuing. “She said it was about the southeast of the village, probably about 2 miles. Although, she wasn’t sure the exact spot because it was hazy at point for her.” He knew that by that point, she was starting feel the crashed within her body because of the amount of power she was using. And yet, she was still trying to find the source and hopefully that was the place where the girls were being held captive.

 

“I’ll look into it.” Yozack said without missing a beat. “Anyway Captain, I think you really should rest.” Yozack changed the conversation to their original subject while making his way out from the kitchen. “I think it would be best that you took Jo-chan back to the castle for now. We got the herbs she needed. With the ball coming soon, we needed to keep this hush and if she stayed longer than her original time table …” Yozack trailed off then, knew that Conrad would catch up with what he meant to say.

 

Conrad sighed and knew this was the best en-route for them. “Safety.” Conrad agreed. When she was feeling better later on, he would convince her that it would be best for her to leave with him. He just hoped that she wouldn’t reason about the fact that the force would probably attack the village again. “Well, you’re more stubborn than she was, I’m sure you can managed to take her back.” Yozack said. Conrad followed Yozack out from the kitchen but when he was about to go upstairs, Yozack called him one last time.

 

He was at the front door and he was looking back at him with his most mischievous look. “So, it’s Sakura, ain’t it Captain?” he asked but he left without hearing any of Conrad’s answer. The brown haired gentleman smiled and shook his head, he just realized that his friend was completely teasing him and it would be even worse from this point on.

 

-+^+-

 

**Sakura’s Point of View**

When she woke up for the second time, Casillia told her that she would have to return to the castle. She knew that it would come up, especially after the spell she was using. It would be better for her to recuperate there, and though when she woke up she had felt better, Casillia was having none of it. To top it all, the one who decided that she should returned was Lord Weller himself, which meant she didn’t stand a chance against him.

 

So fast-forward, here she was now just arriving at the Convent Castle, on the top of Starlight and was being heavily watched by Lord Weller. “My Lady!” a soldier called her and was ready to take the rein and the horse back to the stable. Sakura took a deep breath and slowly got down from the horse. Starlight was quite sensitive with her physical condition that the mare had walked back here slower than usual. “Thank you, dearest.” The brunette lady murmured gently to her horse and gave the rein to the said soldier. “Please, took the herbs to my office once you unsaddle her.” Sakura instructed him.

 

She took another deep breath and realized that Lord Weller was already close by if she needed any help. Close but not oppressing her. She sent him a reassuring smile before started ascending to the entrance of the castle by the stairs and Lord Weller followed suit beside her.

 

“Did you tell Yozack about it? I didn’t see him when we left.” Sakura asked suddenly, remembering the fact that she might found the hiding place of the girls.

 

“I did. He checked it out as soon as the sun rise with several male villagers.” Lord Weller answered.

 

“Thank you.” Sakura said.

 

He gave her a questioning look. “For taking care of me. It was, apparently, more that my body could handle, that spell.” Sakura admitted sheepishly.

 

“Yozack said I had contaminated you with my recklessness.” Lord Weller said.

 

Sakura softly laughed because it was definitely Yozack who would dare saying such a thing. She was glad that he was not overly mad with what she had done because he was there when she casted the spell. “He was probably half right.” Sakura admitted.

 

“Only half?” Lord Weller asked.

 

Sakura stopped at the entrance hall of the castle and looked at him directly. “I was a bit reckless to begin with.” Sakura said, reminding him of the time she first arrived here and how they first interacted with each other. After a few seconds, Lord Weller’s face cleared as if he also remembered the exact moment she mentioned about. He chuckled a bit after that and gave her a gentle reprimand look. Before, she never received such a look from him. _Perhaps I had spooked him more than I realized,_ Sakura thought guiltily.

 

Suddenly, Lord Weller closed the distance between the two of them and reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. His expression didn’t change much, except that she had never been the receiving end of how gentle he was watching her at this moment. Although, a while after that he stepped back and his face turned to his usual kind expression.

 

However, before she could think a bit more about the small changes of Lord Weller, they were interrupted with a worried looking Lady Cecilie. “Sakura dearest!” Usually the previous Demon Queen would have molly-coddled her son and so it was surprising that she was worried about Sakura instead. “I’d heard from Gwendal. You’re okay, now right? You didn’t get hurt right?” The blond bombshell that was Lord Weller’s mother asked, her hand covered Sakura’s cheeks so that she could make sure that she wasn’t hurt with her own eyes.

 

“I’m okay, milady.” Sakura answered softly.

 

“And here I thought that the reckless one was my son. Conrad, you’ve been contaminating her, darling.” Both of them received the gentle reprimand that she always gave to the people she cared about.

 

“I will not be relieved until at least I see you eat. I’ve asked the maids to prepare some food for you. Come on, dearest. You too, Conrad.” Lady Cecilie said as she wrapped her arm through Sakura’s and pretty much led her towards the dining area. Sakura felt rather than heard Lord Weller gentle chuckles as he too followed them. _This is home_ , Sakura thought softly.

 

-+^+-


End file.
